A Secret Admirer
by hidingsunshine
Summary: For 3 months, Hermione has been recieving letters from a secret admirer. But what will happen when he blows her off on their first date, leaving her waiting in the pouring rain and the only person there to comfort her is Malfoy? I love this story!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters or places, they're all JK Rowlings! Aren't we _both_ amazing?_

Hermione twirled her hair around her finger nervously. She sat with her back against the fence in front of the Shrieking Shack. It wasn't her first choice of places for her first real date, and it was raining, but it would have to do.

For a long time Hermione had written to some anonymous person; just explaining the pressures of her everyday life to them. And, for three months now, she had been getting a bouquet of white lilies every day with a card signed "_-your secret admirer"_. White lilies had always been her favorite flower, and they had been the only person she had ever told that.

The cards had always said something sweet and were sprayed with cologne (because it was a guy of course). Her watch read ten after ten; she had snuck out of her common room to meet him so he better not have blown her off. Merlin's beard; she hadn't even brought a book with her! The only thing she had brought with her was a white lily that she wore in her hair so he would be able to recognize her when he saw her. She wondered who it was. It wasn't Harry (because he was in love with Ginny), Ron was allergic to flowers (they gave him horrible hives that he had had to go to St. Mungo's for once before), Neville was going out with Luna, and Seamus loathed her -so who could it be?

Hermione took the flower out of her hair and turned it around in her hands. It was eleven o' clock now. She was fed up with waiting. She had written to him for so long and she had fallen for him. How could she be sure he actually loved her? Maybe Lavender had been right the day she said that true love wasn't real. So, she threw the flower into the grass and started to cry.

Slowly, she trudged along through the mud as the rain started to pour down harder. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her robes were soaking wet, and her brown hair stuck to the back of her neck. She was sure was catching a cold. She was just walking, looking down at her feet as not to step in a puddle, when she ran into something hard. Immediately she threw her hands in front of her.

"Watch it mudblood!" Draco yelled.

Her hands were on his chest, which was rising and falling though it was damp with rain. When she looked up at him she took in his beautiful white blonde hair (that was messed up and very wet) that stuck to his handsome face and his deep slate grey eyes. Unlike when she usually saw him, he wore a deep frown in place of his trademark sneer. When she realized she had been staring she blushed and quickly pulled away.

"Finally! You're awfully slow aren't you? Well I guess it's not your fault I'm so gorgeous," he sneered.

"Oh, bugger off Malfoy! I've been having a really bad day," Hermione said.

"What? You got dumped or somethin', Granger? Can't really blame 'em…" he asked.

"Something of the sort… What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he lied.

"Really? – I didn't think you could!" Hermione said sarcastically, making her smile.

"Never thought **I'd** make **you** smile, eh Granger?" Draco said.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to help cheer you up a little more, since neither of us have anything else to do besides stand in this damn rain," he offered.

"Thanks," she said.

So, Hermione and Draco walked around together in the rain, just trying to hold a civil conversation. And to both of their surprise, it was turning out all right! They were both enjoying each other's conversation.

"Hmm… Let's ask each other questions," Hermione suggested.

"Okay, you can go first; since I obviously can't think I can't think of anything to ask," Draco grinned.

_Oh, Merlin, he actually smiled! He looks so gorgeous when he smiles… I can't take my eyes off him!_ Hermione thought.

"Sure – What's your favorite animal? Oh wait, let me guess… a snake?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I'm actually a dog person," Draco said.

Then there came that dazzling grin of his again. Honestly, Hermione wouldn't have thought she could ever imagine Draco running around with a puppy- ruffling its fur, speaking to it sweetly, playing around, petting its soft fur, and smiling- but now she could.

"'Ello? Anyone home? I just asked you a question!"

"Oh, sorry. Could you say it again?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"What's your favorite flower?" he asked.

"I adore lilies- white ones," she stated simply.

"Someone else I know likes them too," he said.

"Do you like her?"

"I never said it was a girl."

"Oh come on, just tell me!" she begged.

"Well… yeah. I love her; the only problem is I don't think she loves me. She stood me up tonight," he said sadly.

"Someone stood me up too," she said.

"Can't imagine why," he said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" she said and she punched him playfully on the arm.

Soon they both fell over with laughter and plopped themselves up against the fence. Then an awkward silence fell over them.

"This is where I waited for him; right here. I waited for him for two hours in the pouring rain until finally I gave up on him and left. So, then I bumped into you. I'll be fine, but I just wish that he loved me as much as I love him."

"I waited for her too: my dream girl. But maybe this wasn't completely useless – I got to be with you," he said making her blush.

He got up and then offered her his hand.

"Here- I'll help you up," he offered politely.

"Thanks," she said, taking his hand.

He helped her up but he never let go. How could he possibly decide between Hermione and the girl he had loved for so long? She started to walk, pulling him along with her, but he stopped in his tracks. Something lying in the grass had caught his eye. It was a white lily. Sure, the rain had savaged it, but it was a lily all the same.

"Wait- you were the only one sitting here, right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah…"

"Then that lily is…umm… **yours**?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then I wasn't stood up," he said, emotion lighting up his eyes.

"And neither was I."

And then they kissed. And as they kissed they could swear there were sparks flying between them. Hermione ran her fingers through his rain-soaked hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let go. But eventually they broke this kiss and just stared into each other's eyes.

"You know, while we were walking, I hoped that it was you," Draco said dreamily.

"I know," she said.

"So did I."

So, in the end, it turned out that neither of them had been stood up. Each of them had sat near a different part of the fence. Then, when they met, they didn't recognize each other. That's because she had taken off her lily and the rain had washed off his cologne. So, together, Hermione and Draco walked away. They walked away from the rain, their tears, and most importantly, all of the hate they used to feel.

The End 


	2. Secret Relations

Chapter 1

Secret Relations

Hermione walked out of Charms class. She flickered her gaze around until it finally rested on a certain blonde.

"Draco!" she yelled happily, running towards him.

"What the hell are you doing Granger!" he yelled, pushing her away with disgust.

"Why don't you go shag Weasel or something? Just keep your grimy, mudblood hands away from me!"

Hermione blushed and sulked away from him. She was confused… Had last night, and falling in love with him, all been a dream?

A few minutes later when she was walking down to the Great Hall, the hallways were completely empty. Except, all of a sudden, Draco ran up to her.

"I'm so sorry; I was so terrible to you. You must think I'm such a jerk. Oh God, Hermione, I'm so sorry, "he said.

"But…why?" she asked.

"What do you- oh wait, I see. I just thought that we'd keep our relationship secret for a little while," he explained nervously.

"Why? Are you **embarrassed** by me?" she asked.

"No, of course not! I feel like shouting to the whole world 'I love her! I love **her**! Hermione Granger!' but we both know it would never work out. Our friends would never approve! And my father… My mother would love you though. I'm sure she would," he pleaded.

"You're right, Ron would have a heart attack!" she said, causing them both a short fit of laughter.

"I love you so much," Draco said, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

So, they kissed each other, becoming oblivious to the world around them. And in the world around them there was another person that they never saw there. Ron was standing at the end of the hallway and he had been watching them the entire time.

He ran down to the Great Hall as quickly as he could and sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"What's bugging you mate?" Harry asked.

"Oh, NOTHING… Nothing at all… Just sitting… Why? Can't you tell nothing's wrong! Everything's great! Sunshine and daisies with a cherry on top and all that crap…" Ron said crabbily.

A few minutes after that, Hermione walked into the Great Hall, later followed by Draco. Ron made it a point to glare at him the entire time. And, as soon as Hermione sat down, the interrogation began.

"So, 'Mione… Why are you so late? Were you talking to someone… or some**thing**?" he asked.

"Umm… I was just going to the bathroom. Anyway… I'm not really hungry so I'll see you two later, I have some studying to do," she lied (very badly I might add).

Hermione got up and left. She ran out of the Great Hall, up the stairs, and right to the portrait of the fat lady. While she got ready to say the password, a few tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong dear?" the fat lady asked sweetly.

So, Hermione explained everything to her. She told her about the letters, about falling in love with Draco, about their first kiss, about that morning in the hallway, and (most importantly) about what happened at lunch.

"It's just that I thought everything was going so well!" she cried.

"But now Ron hates me, and he's going to tell everyone… I just don't know how he found out!"

"It'll all be okay honey! Just wait and see! Everything will be fi-" the fat lady started.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled affectionately, running towards her.

"Love, I think Ron knows. You know, about us. He was glaring at me all through lunch," he said, out of breath.

"I know… What should we do?" she asked, and she started to cry harder this time.

"Don't worry, it's not **that** bad, Love! We just have to trust that Ron won't tell everyone or otherwise we can't keep it a secret anymore," Draco said, trying to soothe her.

"Are you sure? We both know how much he hates you!" Hermione cried.

"It'll work out fine. And maybe I'll try to show him a side of Draco Malfoy that he hasn't met before. I'll try to win over his approval, because 'Mione, you mean the world to me," Draco said.

"Okay, I guess it's worth a try," Hermione said, and Draco kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving for his next class.


End file.
